english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts II (2006)
Kingdom Hearts II is an action role-playing video game developed by Square Enix and published by Buena Vista Games featuring both Disney and Square Enix characters. It was released in Japan on Playstation 2 on December 22, 2005 and in North America on March 28, 2006. Cast English version *Sora - Haley Joel Osment *Riku - David Gallagher *Kairi - Hayden Panettiere *Roxas - Jesse McCartney *Namine - Brittany Snow *Hayner - Justin Cowden *Pence - Sean Marquette *Olette - Jessica DiCicco *Ansem, Xehanort - Richard Epcar *Luxord - Robin Atkin Downes *Demyx - Ryan O'Donohue *Axel - Quinton Flynn *Saïx - Kirk Thornton *Xaldin - David Dayan Fisher *Xigbar - James Patrick Stuart *Xemnas - Paul St. Peter *Diz (Ansem) - Christopher Lee *Setzer - Crispin Freeman *Cloud - Steve Burton *Aerith - Mena Suvari *Tifa - Rachael Leigh Cook *Yuffie - Mae Whitman *Cid - Chris Edgerly *Sephiroth - George Newbern *Leon - Doug Erholtz *Selphie - Molly Keck *Seifer - Will Friedle *Fuu - Jillian Bowen *Rai - Brandon Adams *Vivi - Melissa Disney *Auron - Matt McKenzie *Yuna - Hedy Burress *Rikku - Tara Strong *Paine - Gwendoline Yeo 'Featuring the Disney Character voice talents of:' *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Eric *Jeff Bennett - Merlin, Lumiere, Barrel *Jimmy Bennett - Roo *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Robby Benson - Beast *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Zach Braff - Chicken Little *Corey Burton - Dale, MCP, Santa Claus, Sark, Shan-Yu, Yen Sid *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Cameron Clarke - Simba *Bobby Costanzo - Philoctetes (Phil) *Jim Cummings - Ed, Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Barbara Dirickson - Flora *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Crispin Freeman - Will Turner *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Brian George - Captain Hector Barbossa *Parker Goris - Flounder *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Jess Harnell - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock *James Horan - Scar *Christie Houser *James Earl Jones - Mufasa (Archive Footage) *Bruce Lanoil - Timon *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Susie Stevens Logan *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Kanga, Shenzi *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Vanessa Marshall - Nala *Ming-Na - Mulan *Monie Mon - Shenzi *Pat Morita - Emperor of China *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Travis Oates - Piglet *Paige O'Hara - Belle *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Kevin Michael Richardson - Sebastian *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Eliza Jane Schneider - Elizabeth Swann *Glenn Shadix - Mayor of Halloween Town *Kath Soucie - Sally, Shock *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Owl *James Arnold Taylor - Jack Sparrow *Russi Taylor - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Young simba (Archive Footage) *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Frank Welker - Abu *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *James Woods - Hades *JoAnne Worley - Wardrobe 'Additional Voices' *Beau Billingslea - Bo'Sun *A.J. Buckley *Corey Burton - The Peddler *Paul Butcher *Robert Clotworthy *Kevin Delaney *John DiMaggio - Jacoby *Courtnee Draper *Bill Farmer *Bob Joles *Rosalyn Landor *Adam Leadbeater *J.P. Manoux *Jon Olson *Adam Paul *Bradley Pierce *Kristen Rutherford *Audrey Wasilewski Category:Video Games Category:2006 Video Games